


Nothing Weird Here

by innerboo



Series: Ukai is a Father [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: False Accusations, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, No Angst, No Incest, No Sex, No Slash, No Smut, No Spoilers, No Underage Sex, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: Hinata acts Different. Daichi assumes the worst.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Ukai Keishin
Series: Ukai is a Father [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Nothing Weird Here

There were no shadows yet. He just started his shift. Needless to say, he didn't expect any visitors.

He had installed a door stopper after Hinata broke the door. So when someone tried to slam the door, they failed.

Ukai glanced at the "attempted to slam the door" man. He did a double take when he saw Sawamura. He looked grumpy.

He must be starving.

"Samuwara, we haven't made any meat buns yet," said Ukai.

Sawamura had that intimidating aura that he used on his classmates. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work on Ukai.

"Cut the bullshit, Keishin," he said.

Scratch what he said before. Sawamura wasn't grumpy, he was infuriated. And boy did his face look hilarious.

He must really want meat buns.

"Look, if you wait a while, I'm sure we could make the meat buns before you go to school."

Every word served to make Sawamura even madder. Ukai tried to contain his laughter.

"Also, you're supposed to call me Coach Ukai," he said with a grin. He wasn't sure why Sawamura was angry, but it was funny.

"Like hell you're my Coach," Sawamura yelled.

The neighbors were going to kill him. At least he'll die laughing.

"Sawamura, you're going to wake up the neighbors," he whispered, unimpressed but still amused.

Sawamura clenched his fists. "Why did Hinata call you dad?" he demanded.

Okay, he was wrong about the meat buns. Though, he couldn't figure out why Sawamura was upset.

"I don't see how that's your business," Ukai said.

Sawamura's eyes widened. This time it was too perfect. Ukai didn't know what sound he just made, but it was filled with mirth.

"He's in high school," Sawamura said, slamming his hands on the table.

Ukai blinked. Is that all Sawamura was worried about? That's quite an overreaction.

"I mean, I'd prefer it if he were younger—"

Sawamura eyes widened. Ukai wished he had a camera. This was too perfect.

Just as Sawamura began his retort, Hinata, right on time, pushed open the door with his foot. He had a box in his hands.

"Dad," he exclaimed, before seeing Sawamura, in which case he might have jumped out of his skin if he were not holding a box.

Man, did Ukai wish he had a camera.

"Stay back," Sawamura demanded, his arm blocking Hinata.

He gets that Sawamura is protective, but this is a bit much.

Hinata took a step back, and tilted his head.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause it's sick and perverted," Sawamura growled.

Oh

Oh god.

This would be the cherry on top if Hinata didn't have a dejected look on his face.

"Don't worry Hinata, it's neither sick nor perverted," Ukai reassured.

Hinata had hope in his eyes, then happiness. And then he glared at Sawamura.

"Hinata, he's taking advantage of you," Sawamura said.

Hinata tilted his head.

"You mean in volleyball?" he asked.

Hinata had always been oblivious, but this was too good.

But he had to end it sometime.

"Sawamura, Hinata and I do not have a sexual relationship, right, Hinata?"

Hinata's face cycled through disgust, anger, then the calm before the storm.

He set his box down, and then pointed at Sawamura.

"Daichi, you pervert," Hinata yelled, his eyes filled with rage.

He even used Sawamura's first name. Hinata is infuriated.

"Do you do that stuff with your dad?" Hinata accused.

Sawamura looked flabbergasted, then flustered, then he crouched down, the Japanese way of saying, "I fucked up."

Ukai chuckled. "Speaking of dads, Hinata, what do you got in that box?"

Hinata opened his mouth like he forgot the box was there. He picked it up, and set it on the counter.

There, Hinata plucked a card from under the box. He was so nervous that he almost hit Ukai in the face with it. It was a good thing Hinata was short.

"This is for you," he yelped.

Ukai wasn't expecting a card. He tried not to expect a gift either, but Hinata was horrible at keeping secrets.

"You have an envelope and everything," Ukai said, not bothering to hide his joy.

He opened it with care and found the card was homemade. It had nothing on the outside. If he had to guess, he would imagine Hinata wanted the contents to be a surprise.

He opened the card with care, like it was glass.

* * *

  
_Happy Fathers Day to the best dad ever!_

_Even if you can't help me with schoolwork, you're always there for me when I'm down or have a problem. Thank you for always being there._

_ Hinata _

* * *

He was not beaming. He either smiled or grinned, but he never beamed.

Hinata was looking at him with expectant eyes.

Okay, fine. He beamed.

"Hinata, do I have to mess up your hair again?" Ukai said.

Hinata started hopping. He was filled with joy.

"Open the box first," he replied.

He opened the box. Inside was a cake with white frosting. It had Dad in black icing in the middle.

Ukai was thankful he didn't cry.

"Come here, Hinata," Ukai said, but was already in hair ruffling proximity.

And ruffled his hair Ukai did. He ruffled so much that Hinata was breathless from laughter.

After calming down, Ukai realized they forgot about someone.

A thought occurred in Ukai's head.

"By the way, Sawamura, what did you get for your father," Ukai inquired.

Sawamura paled.

"I have to go," he said, running out the door.

Hinata and Ukai looked at each other and laughed. Or rather, they tried to, but they were still recovering from their prior laughing.

They settled down, and Ukai put a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Thank you, Hinata," he said.

Hinata gaped, processing the contact. Tears were welling up in his eyes, but Ukai had to break apart from him.

"Later, Hinata," he said.

Hinata's was confused, then it dawned on him.

"School. Thanks. Bye," he said in quick succession.

He ran out the door, and the store was empty again.

Ukai had told himself he had to keep a distance between them, but Hinata always made him do stupid things. Hinata be the death of him.

But at least he'll die happy.


End file.
